Replace
by jessiraexp
Summary: ONE SHOT- Takes place during Season 2. After Junior gets his heart broken from Kris, he's noticed she's spending her time with Kerry. Can he win her back from her "new" agent? Or will Kris forget her feelings and replace Junior?


**A/N: This**** is my first one shot, so I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think? Thanks so much (:**

  
**Titlied**_: Replace_

"I thought you love me?" he softly asked, almost pleading.

_She looked at him for a moment, her vision starting to blur from the tears._

_"I.. I do." her faded voice told him as more tears started to come._

_"Then what's the problem Kris?" he asked, grabbing her arms gently._

_"This." she murmured. "This is the problem." she said almost angrily. He watched as her finger pointed from her to him. "I..." she paused, trying to get the courage to continue. "I can't be with you anymore." she finally let out._

_"Kris, no. Don't do this." he pleaded, trying to fight the tears that were forcing to come out. "I love you." he said whisperingly._

_"I can't do this anymore." she told him straight up as tears cascaded down her puffed, red cheeks._

_"I said I was sorry Kris. If I knew things would turn out this way I would've never listened to my dad." he explained to her, hoping she'd change her mind._

_"You should of never done it." she tried so hard to say._

_"I'm sorry Kris. What more can I do?" he asked her, grabbing her soft hands._

_She locks her eyes with him as she gently pulls away. "Nothing." she whispered. "You can't do anything."_

-

He had driven into Raintree an hour earlier, remembering how he and Kris' relationship hit rock bottom. He remembered as if it was just yesterday. The painful words that were said, the tears, the bickering. It was something he couldn't forget. Like it was engraved into his memories somehow. Even up until now, it hurt just to reminisce the whole thing.

As he was about to start his car, he saw Kris and her new agent, Kerry.

He was mesmerized by her. The way she walked up right, the way her hair bounced with every step she took and how she would smile after every word said. He really did love her. Then and now.

He watched near by as Kris and Kerry made their way towards her trailer. She seemed happy and it killed him to see her that way. Like he wasn't able to give her that happiness when they were together.

He continued to watch as he slid lower into his driver's seat, not wanting to be seen. He eyed her as she smiled and laughed along with whatever the hell Kerry was saying.

Oh how he hated that man. He hated everything about him. How he was too touchy feely around Kris, how he would smile at her and stare at her, how he would want to see her almost everyday, and most of all, how he was older than him, how he seemed to look way better than him. Though it was never hinted, he knew Kerry had feelings for Kris.

-

"Kris?" Kerry softly asked.

"Yeah?" she asked laughingly, recovering from laughing hard earlier.

"Isn't that Junior's car?" he asked, pointing to where it was parked.

She turned her whole body and stared at the car far away. Without thinking twice, she knew right away it was Junior's car. No doubt about it.

"Yeah, it is." she replied, remembering Kerry had asked.

"Looks like no one's in it." he pointed out.

For some reason, she had the urge to approach the car.

"I'm gunna check it out, okay?" Kris asked.

"Why?" Kerry asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"I know Junior." she told him. "He wouldn't leave his car like that." And she was right. It dawned on her at how well she knew him.

"Whatever you say." Kerry responded. "I'll go with you."

"No, no." she said, pushing his chest back. "I'll be okay. Just go ahead and meet me inside."

He knew he couldn't change her mind, so he nodded his head and did so.

She waited until he slipped inside before getting the courage to approach the car. As she got closer, somehow, someway, she could feel Junior's presence.

She was facing the passenger's side of the car. "Junior." she said whisperingly.

He heard her voice and couldn't resist. He looked up, and there she was, standing right before him. There was no where to hide and it was too late to run.

"Hi Kris." he said embarrassingly as he sat up straight.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Just, sitting around." he said teasingly.

"Junior, really? What are you doing here?" she wasn't in the mood to joke around.

He stared into her eyes, the eyes that broke his unhealed heart. "I was on the way home." he finally thought.

"Then, shouldn't you be home?" she wondered.

He didn't know what to say. That he stopped at Raintree because he remembered her? Because he wanted to see her? Because he truly, deeply, secretly missed her?

"Uh.." he stammered, still looking for some words. "I.. was.." his voice faded away.

"You what!?" Kris asked. She was raising her voice a bit. He could tell she was getting annoyed with him.

"I was here with Matt." he immediately told her, which was a complete lie.

"Oh." she said out loud. She sounded disappointed. "What did you and Matt do?"

"Nothing really." he replied.

"Nothing? That's impossible. You two always have an adventure together."

"I really don't feel like telling you much." he said coldly with a slight attitude.

"Fine." she crossed her arms. "I'll just go then."

She turned her body into the other direction, her hair nearly whipping her face.

He watched as she started to walk away. He felt so stupid that he let his head fall into his hands. He felt like such a loser. A complete disappointment.

He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating his next move. He opened his eyes, searching for her. She was still walking away. He took a deep breath and hoped whatever he was about to do, won't fail him.

He opened the door to the driver's seat and ran to her. He ran to Kris, hoping it wasn't too late.

As he was getting closer, she turned around and saw he was almost out of breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." he said, kneeling forward, trying to catch his own breath.

"For what? For being rude?"

"No." he replied.

"No?" she sounded appalled.

"What I mean is, I'm sorry for lying and for being rude to you back there."

"Wait." she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "You lied to me?"

"I told you I was here because of Matt. But I wasn't here for him at all."

"Oh okay." she said, not really interested in what he had to say.

"Kris, listen to me." he pleaded.

"Junior, I really can't do this. Someone is-"

"Kerry?" he immediately cut her off.

"How did you know I was with Kerry?"

"Just saw," he said vaguely. "But that's not the point."

"Okay?" she said confusingly. She had no idea what was going on.

"I didn't come here to see Matt." he repeated himself. "I came here to see you."

"See me?" she repeated him, almost blushing.

"Yeah Kris." he said, taking one step closer to her. "I always want to see you." he took her hand and held it in his.

She stared as he tried to lace his hands with hers. "Why Junior?" she questioned as she pulled away.

"I miss us Kris." taking one step closer as she steps back. "I miss you." He finally gets a hold of her.

"Junior.." she says, trying to release the grip.

"Kris, I know you miss me too." he said, holding on tighter.

"Um..I, uh." she was completely speechless. "I can't do this.." she pleaded.

"Kris?" he begged.

"No."

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't have anymore feelings for me.." he told her.

"I can't." she said, trying to look away.

"Why Kris?"

"I just can't."

"Is it because of Kerry?"

"NO!" she said out loud. "I do okay? I do miss you. I miss what we had. And maybe there is something there but -"

He cut her off, forcefully pulling her in towards him, wrapping his heavy arms around her tiny waist. She didn't pull away, nor squirm or resist. Instead, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Kris?" a man called to her.

She immediately let go of Junior, giving her attention to the man that called her name.

"Kerry." she whispered, loud enough for Junior to hear.

"What's going on here?" Kerry asked, approaching the two.

"Nothing." Kris mumbled under her breath.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Kerry told her.

"It's none of your business." Junior snapped back.

"It is my business, I'm-"

"Kerry, please. Just wait for me inside." Kris cut him off.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because. You're my agent and we need to talk about things, okay?"

Without a word, he turned around and went back inside the trailer.

"Kris." Junior whispered. "I'm so happy.."

"No Junior. This isn't what you think." she told him.

"But, I thought you.." his voice faded off.

"I do Junior, but.." she paused.

"But what? Something standing in the way?" he said. "Maybe not something, but someone. Like Kerry?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and looked down.

He grabbed her arms, "What about us Kris?"

She looked up at him, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Kris.." he pleaded.

She turned around and started to walk towards her trailer. She was in so much pain, but what was worse was walking away from the only man she ever really loved.

He let her go because there was nothing he could do. He didn't call her name for her to come back nor did he chase after her. Instead, he just watched. He watched as the girl he loved so much, break his heart over and over and over again.

"I guess.." he whispered to himself. "We will never know."

She looked back and saw he was getting into his car. She had reached the door to her trailer, still crying. She didn't know if she made the right decision, but she knew she had to do it for her and for her family.

"I'm sorry." she told herself. "I guess we will never know."

She watched as he drove away before going inside her trailer to face the man she replaced Junior with.


End file.
